The Raven Wings
by Kihrain
Summary: The impact of an adult OC on the story. Majoy AU. Major spoilers! Rated M for violence,gore and all the rest. NOT the usual Naruto fanfiction! Enjoy!
**Hey!This is my first Naruto fanfiction!It will be a Major AU and Major spoilers as well!.**

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the OCs I create.**

 **Please review :)!**

 **Leaf village….**

The storm was raging with no end in sight. Thunder and lightning were ever-present that night.

Hiruzen was observing the spectacle from the tower, the windows open and the fury of the elements blazing in the office. Papers were flying everywhere as the wind roared his might on the village. His pipe in hand and smoking with absolute calm.

A fire erupted in the underground, explosions, screams and the echoes of a battle that seemed far away and yet so close to his mind.

The villagers were determined to hide from the elements but not him, not Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage. To him fire and storm were fitting.

The coronation of decades of diplomacy, schemes, concession, retreats and victories. The end of a friendship. His old friend would not escape this time. The village had to mature in something more flexible… to evolve in something stronger. The old rivalries had to be remembered but not re-lived every day.

"Danzo… you never evolved beyond that point, you stopped there…the flow of change never stops… we must evolve with it…the village must evolve with it."

An explosion in the darkness…

-OWL! Summon Lord Fugaku.-

-At once my lord!-

 **Uchiha compound**

-What's the matter ANBU? Coming this late at night during a storm. It best be important.- Mikoto

\- Lord Hokage wishes to speak with Lord Fugaku.-

-Where? - Fugaku

-The tower.-

Fugaku looked at his wife for a long moment-I will go immediately.-

-Yes my lord.-

 **Hokage tower**

-What do you think? - Hiruzen

-Of what my lord? - Fugaku

-Of the current state of affairs.-

-…I believe the Uchiha clan in danger of annihilation.-

\- I believed as much myself. That is why I took steps to defend you for decades. Tonight I finally took action.-

-What type of action?-

-The Annihilation of ROOT. It is already underway.-

Fugaku was visibly shocked but he recovered quickly.

-I was right then… they wanted to destroy us.-

-Yes, that was the plan, even though it was out fear. Danzo believed you responsible for the Fox attack six years ago.-

-I see. Did you sent ANBU?-

-Classified. You will "investigate" tomorrow morning and find out that the storm caused a chain reaction in the ROOT base.-

-Yes my lord.-

-The Uchiha are among the founding members of this village, losing you was not an option. Danzo never understood it and that was his end… I expect the Uchiha to take care of some task left vacant by ROOT. No need to tell you which ones.-

-Yes, my lord.-

-Good night Fugaku.-

-Good night my lord.-

 **Streets**

Fugaku walked back to the complex. He opened the door and entered home. Mikoto was waiting for him. The question was in the air.

-It went well for us. I cannot speak more of this. Just know that we are safe now. The Hokage always saw our side of things.-

Mikoto was positively surprised.

-Good then. - He kissed him. - I love you.-

-Me too. From tomorrow I will have to attend to new duties. The same will go for the clan.-

-Of course.-

Fugaku looked the storm above "This is not natural. Did the old man sent HIM? Well… guess I will know soon enough."

In that same moment a figure was walking in the Uchiha complex, seemingly unaffected by the weather. He turned left and then right. He reached an apartment. Once inside he changed clothes in the dark. He went to the bedroom and after he lied down his gaze went to the woman sleeping. Her purple hair and her beautiful lineaments. She was peacefully sleeping.

"Even a storm can't wake you up." He kissed her of the forehead and only then she opened her eyes and with a tired voice said:

-Where did you go this time?-

-To my special place.-

At that, she kissed him with passion.

-I love you Karasu.-

-I love you too Anko.-

Then they made love for the rest of the night. At Dawn Karasu watched a red sun rising. He recalled the first part of the night.

"The things I do for love."

 **The morning after the storm**

He was walking towards Ichiraku.

"Twenty ramen balls…yes they should be enough."

He saw some yellow hair at the stand. In a hurricane of orange the kid was trying to find something.

"Money for sure."

-Karasu!-

He turned and he saw Asuma and Kurenai waving at him.

"No ramen…"

He walked towards them and Guy tried to ambush him. He simply moved a few inches away and continued.

-Are you practicing ambushes?-

-No, Guy did all on his own. - Asuma

-Indeed I did! Still you seem impossible to ambush Karasu! Your youth is inspiring!-

-Well at twenty, I hope to have some youth left!-

-Indeed! Where is Anko? You two are inseparable.- Kurenai

-She is at the hospital to do some check-ups.-

-For what? Don't tell me I'm going to be an auntie?-

-Don't know…-

-Bad stuff this night…-Asuma

-Yes, bad. We have lost a lot of people... - Karasu

-What happened? - Kurenai

-A chain reaction in the ROOT base left no survivors …- Asuma

-Horrible…- Kurenai

-So many dead comrades! - Gai while crying

-Yeah…indeed… duty calls. - He disappeared in a swirl of leafs

 **Later at the Uchiha compound**

-Karasu, here you are my boy. - Fugaku

-Uncle. Aunt.-

-How are things?-

-Oh good enough. An easy S rank for the last month…Oh yes… Anko and I will be parents in eight months.-

-That's splendid! You must marry her tough. - Mikoto

-Marry her? I don't need to marry her to love her.-

-Perhaps but you never know, bureaucracy can be insidious. What you think trivial today may become crucial a decade later. – Mikoto

-Wise words my love. - Fugaku

-Oh well, I will talk to Anko then.-

-That's my boy. - Fugaku hitting him with a powered fist.

-And that's my uncle.- Karasu smiling

General laugh.

\- I must pick Sasuke at school, see ya. - Mikoto

After she left Fugaku looked his nephew with a serious look.

-Let's go inside, we must talk.-

-Yes of course.-

As they entered, Fugaku closed the doors.

-It was you?- Fugaku

-When?- Karasu

-A month ago.-

-About what?-

-You know.-

-I did many things last month.-

-The ROOT demise.-

-Ah that. Yes it was me, it was quite fun while it lasted.-

-I knew it.-

-Of course you knew. We are Uchiha, we usually are clever then the masses.-

-Indeed, discovered anything?-

-Nothing that we did not suspected already.-

-Hmm, did you recovered your Mather's mangekyos?-

-Yes, they were in a safe place. EMS is quite something.-

-I can only imagine. How powerful are you now?-

-Still not enough for my liking, I will continue to work.-

-Of course. What do you think of Itachi?-

-Shisui and Itachi are the pride of our clan.-

-And you? If they are the pride what of you?-

-The silent weapon I suppose.-

-In a way yes, even among us few know of your true power. I'm really proud of you.-

-I know. The professor is proud as well.-

-Is he?-

-Yes, he wants me to succeed him in five years or so.-

-…That's some news… better keep it secret tough. We never know.-

-Indeed. Suggestions on the names?-

-Of your children?-

-Yes.-

-Hmm, I say that… I have no clue. Try to feel the moment you first see them and use your emotions to guide you.-

-Will do.-

-Here you are Karasu! The usual?- Teuchi

-Yes.-

-Hey Mister! I was sit here before you! - The blonde kid shouted

-Oh well, I didn't see you.- Karasu

-Move out I always sit here!- Blonde

-Teuchi, who is this suckling?-Karasu

-One of our best customers alongside you. He is…-

-Naruto Uzumaki! Now move it Mister!-

-First and foremost Teuchi I have none alongside me, I AM your best customer. Regarding you suckling, if you wanted this seat you should have come earlier. I will not move from here. You can eat on the other seats or go home. - Then he started eating his portions

Naruto was furious

-ALL RIGHT! The usual old man! One day I will seat here again believe it! I will become Hokage as well! Believe it!-

-If you continue to boost instead of eating I'm gonna eat your portion myself believe it! - Karasu

-NOOOO!-He started to eat with fury.-

-Slow down Naruto; enjoy your food. - Karasu said with a genuine smile

The kid nodded.

After they finished eating Karasu watched Naruto's face carefully.

The kid noticed that

-What's up?-

-You have your mother's face.- "Bishamon knows how much I loved that face."

Naruto was speechless.

-Yes, I knew your mother. I knew her quite well… I knew your dad as well.-

-Knew? That means…-

-Yes dead like mine. - He pat him on the head.

-Can you tell me more of them?-

-Yes, after launch. -

After they eated He teleported both of them outside the village.

-WOW, awesome!-

\- Do you know where we are?- Karasu

The kid looked around and saw a shrine in the middle of the forest.

-Uh…Some kind of temple?- Naruto

-Yes. The temple of Bishamon.- Karasu

-Bishawho?-

-The god of war.-

-Ah.-

-What did the old man tell you about your parents and yourself?-

-Not much really, every time I ask about them or why everyone hates me he gets angry.-

-I expected as much. Oh well, you must not tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Not yet at least.-

-Alright.-

-I will be short and concise. Primarily, the village does not hate you. Only the idiots, the ignorant and those who enjoy picking on the weak. Those who matter or in general those who have a brain do not hate you. Got it?-

-Yep.-

-Your father was Minato Namikaze, widely known as the Fourth Hokage or the yellow flash.-

Naruto gasped

-Oh come on, you have both his hair and eyes; if you put his pictures near your face even a baboon can understand that. Luckily for you most humans are inferior to baboons.-

Naruto laughed

-But you said I have mom face…- Naruto

-Yes, Kushina Uzumaki formerly of the Hidden Whirlpool, now a ruined island near the land of Water. One day I will bring you there. The Uzumaki were a great clan once… Your father was a great Shinobi but had no clan. In addition, your mother's name shields you from Minato's enemies.-

-Right...-

-I'm telling you all of this now because I disagree with the smoke and mirrors approach that seems to be favoured in our village.-

-Ook, why some people hate me?-

-Your parents were forced to seal the nine-tailed fox inside of you. In order to defend your life they died. You were everything for them. I believe the attack was provoked by an enemy of our village in order to eliminate your father and possibly control the Fox for himself. In addition, your mother was the nine tails host before you.-

-WOW, SHIT. You mean that they hate the fox but instead hate me because I carry it? That's stupid.-

-That's mankind for you Naruto.-

-Shit…-

-You speak badly for a six years old. - He pat him on the head

Naruto cried an ocean of tears and hugged Karasu.

-I will often be there for you suckling. Why? Because your mother was…very important…for me.-

The kid kept sobbing for quite some time.

-Alright, now I'm gonna teach ya some moves. Listen carefully.-

-Yey!-

 **Later that day at the Hokage tower**

-So… you are teaching Naruto.-

-Yes.-

-What did you told him?-

-Only about his mother… also told him that both his parents loved him.-

\- All right… he is under your supervision. I cannot assure that you will be his Sensei when he will become a Genin.-

-Understandably.-

-That does not mean that the reverse cannot happen. Many things can happen in six years.-

-As we both know.-

-Indeed.-

The door opened behind them.

-Old man I wanted to…OH so HE is here…why?- a new voice started cheerfully and finished with unhidden disgust.

-Oh Jiraya, nice to see you. What do you mean by why.- Hiruzen

-We all know what he means by that and… I do not care.- Karasu

-When did you EVER cared for something? - Jiraya

-You know that I did and I still do.- Karasu

-Bullshit…anyway, I did not came here to talk with you. An organization named Akatsuki is recruiting S rank nuke nins and its having considerable success. They might have bigger plans then just merc operations.-

-Indeed…We must keep a close eye on them.- Hiruzen

-Do we have any intel on their members?- Karasu

-Not much for now. They are very secretive and their employer will not talk.-

-There are always ways to make people talk.- Karasu

-OH! Mighty Karasu suggest we kidnap their families and do horrible things to them right? You never change!- Jiraya

-You said that not I…-Karasu

The tension was growing like a dark cloud over the room

-Let's not get there for now…after all they haven't done anything hostile yet.- Hiruzen

-As you wish.- Karasu

-Jiraya keep a close eye on the Akatsuki and report back as soon as you can.-

-Yes sensei.- Jiraya

He jumped over the window without any form of salute.

-Time hasn't heal that wound yet I'm afraid.-

-He doesn't let that wound heal my lord.-

-Eh…that might be truth in your words…I hoped for…-

-I didn't hope for anything and that's why I am unaffected by him. I must fetch my daughter from the academy. Good evening my lord.-

-Good evening Karasu…- Hiruzen

"I have a feeling that a shitstorm is coming…" Tought Hiruzen as he gazed on the horizon.

 **Thank you for reading!Hope you enjoy my work! :)**


End file.
